Glossary
# *'1080i:' The resolution used for high-definition television. *'1080p:' The resolution used for high-definition video on Blu-ray Discs. *'16:9: '''The aspect ratio used for videos in widescreen format. Most movies are often presented in larger aspect ratios, such as 1.85:1 or 2.35:1. *'4:3: The aspect ratio used for videos in full screen format. A *'''ASIN: A standard identification number used for Amazon.com's products. *'Aspect ratio:' The simplest ratio of a video or image's height and width. B *'Black & White:' The grayscaled visual representation without the use of any color. *'Blu-ray Disc:' The high definition counterpart of the DVD format, introduced in 2006 after the VHS phased out. C *'Cast:' A group of performers in a film, television program, etc. *'Closed captioning: '''Text that appears on a television screen that transcribes the dialogue throughout a program or film. Closed captioning deubted in the United States in March 1980. *'Color: A visual representation used for films and television programs that carry any form of color. Television sets sold from the mid-1960s onwards were color sets. *'Creator: '''A person or thing who brings something into existence. For example, Walt Disney ''created Mickey Mouse in 1928. D *'''Digital rights management: '''A term used for making downloading music, movies and other media legal upon purchasing them through services like iTunes. *DVD:' Also known as a Digital Video Disc (or Data Versatile Disc, when used exclusively on PCs), these discs usually carry 4.7 gigabytes of data or video. They were invented in 1995 by four companies and officially went on sale in Japan in 1995, North America in 1997, and in most to all other countries in 1999. E *'Episode:' An event of a television series that occurs as part of a larger sequence. F *'First-run syndication: Occurs when a program debuts on an independent station or on stations affiliated with different television networks across the country. G *'Genre: '''A category of any media characterized by similarities in form, style, or subject matter. H *'Hi-Fi: Also known as high fidelity, a term used for stereo audio on VHS tapes. I *'ISBN: '''An International Standard Book Number is used for identification of published books worldwide. *'iTunes:' A media player developed by Apple that is used to play and download digital video and audio. J K L *'Laserdisc:' A 12-inch optical video disc, recorded in analog format. This videodisc was introduced in 1978 and lasted for about 20 years in the market. *'Licensor: A person or organization given official permission to make, do, or own something. M N O *'Off-network syndication: '''Occurs when a program airs on reruns within independent stations, or in later years, affiliates of those other than NBC, ABC, CBS or PBS. P *'Pan and scan: A term used for films originally presented in widescreen when converted to full screen. *'Production: '''A phase of filmmaking a movie or television series where it is created and shot. Production usually takes place about one year before its release date. Q R *'Rating: (1) A classification based on a comparative assessment of a media's quality, standard or performance; (2) a classification based on the suitability for certain audiences in terms of content. *'Release date: '''The first known date of when a media is available to the public. *'Re-release: A term used for when a film is made available in a different format or returns to theaters after not being shown for a certain amount of time. S *'Sound mix:' The highest possible audio quality in a video, film or television program. *'Standard definition: '''A term used for visual media presented in either 480 or 576 lines of resolution, and at up to 30 frames per second. T *'Theatrical: A term used for when a film is shown in theaters, where it usually makes its first public appearance. U V *'''VCR: Also known as the Video Cassette Recorder, the VCR is designed to only play VHS tapes. *'VHS:' Also known as the Video Home System, the VHS is an analog-recorded videotape-based cassette developed in 1976. After almost 30 years of distribution, the VHS was phased out. *'''Video: '''An electronic medium for a recording and broadcasting of visual media. W X Y Z Category:Miscellaneous